Cracks in the Armor
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: No matter how tough he can make his skin, he cannot endure all that he's been through, unable to run, hide, or sleep from his troubles he tries to wash it off with some cold water downstairs. Thankfully, he wasn't alone, and he will never be again. One Shot. Rated T for minor swearing and more serious issues discussed.


**Cracks in the Armor.**

* * *

The ceiling held his eyes captive, the late-night illumination of the moon seeped into the dark room from the balcony glass door. Droplets of light and shadow faded in and out as clouds passed over head, nothing that would drive the young man crazy but tonight was an exception to this, it was the only thing taking his mind off the various issues that plagued his grey matter.

Kirishima was finally back from the hospital, along with all his mission comrades/classmates, it had stressed out everyone once they found out about the secret rescue of the one horned girl. However, things seemed to have winded down a little after they all confirmed mental stability, well…as much as they could, given the loss that they all suffered that day. Ejiro was far from close to Nighteye, they may have spoken to each other once or twice, yet given his disposition he felt just as guilty as his friend's for not being able to do a least something for the man, the tragedy of the situation hadn't stopped there as the young man remembered his work-study mentor…his arms began to tremble underneath his blanket, the pain from Rappa's offense in the base coming back to him as he turns toward the various posters on his wall.

Kirishima stared blankly, his hands twitched, mouth trembling, and his breathing had started going off kilter. The spaces between each inhale had shortened, and the exhale had come just as fast, every single breath came with an odd consequence that the room somehow became darker, the moonlight almost nonexistent…even though…it was more present now due to the clouds outside finally passing by; leaving only the stars and moon above. His hands gripped the sheets, eyes closing tightly as he shook even more, the memories flooding him like the ocean would a tragic vessel of the sea: Amajiki, Mirio, Midoriya, Fat…Gum, Bakugo, Tsuyu, Uraraka, the two girls from middle school…the League of Villains, Chisaki, and Rappa-

"RAGH," the red head threw off his blanket, sweat stained his red shirt and black shorts, the safety and comfort of the blanket turned to piercing daggers on his skin, frustrated at his lack of resilience, his hands run through and began gripping his loose hanging hair, teeth gritting so hard that you would think it would chip them. His breathing got worse, faster and faster, the red eyes feeling as though they would bulge out of his skull as they shot open looking all over the room until finally landing on the punching bag.

Knowing he must release this feeling, he jumped at the bag and began a flurry of punches; one after another as hard as he could. At first, they were unhardened, this soon changed as well as his face becoming more distressed with each blow.

**Punch**

**Punch**

**Punch**

**Punch**

**Punch**

_Aizawa: "I hate to have to report this but, Bakugo has been captured by the League."_

**Punch punch punch**

**Punch punch**

_Tsuyu: "I was really shocked, about all the nasty things I said to you."_

**PunCH PUNCH **

**PUNCH PUNCH**

"_**The Springer Hero Agency. Where is it?"**_

**PUNCH PUNCH**

**PUNCH**

**PUNCH **

_Aizawa: Nighteye has…passed away._

The chain on the bag had started to wither, the stress from the blows becoming far too great to maintain stability from his hardened punches, the young man failing to notice. He changed up his routine as he then grabbed both sides of the bag, his sharpened fingers digging into it as he banged his head over and over against the leather. The events of his time at UA tore away at him, until he finally bottled up so much that when he gave the final head butt he saw and heard one last thing…

"_If you overcome that gloomy self of yours…let me know._

Mina's past voice drew out an image that took the place of the punching bag. One of a young man, a black-haired youth dressed in a white button up and black pants, a scar over his right eye with sweat dripping from every pore, looking frozen…and defeated.

He started this young man in the eye for what felt like hours, until he finally snapped back to reality, ripping his hardened hand from the inside of the bag, sand seeping out of it and his hand as his balled his fist and punched the image as hard as he could in his unbreakable form. The chain had broken loose as his fist buried into the young man, the force of the blow shooting it back toward the balcony door, cracking the glass.

His breathing slowed, various huffs coming out of him at a seemingly normal rate his skin returning to is normal state, but his hands still trembled. Slowly, light had appeared to him again, the moonlight flooding back into the room. Revealing to him the piles of sand all over the floor, pouring out of the bag leaving a trail to the now broken sliding door that his eyes followed.

"Crap," he yelled as he grabbed his head in worry, "Ow! Ugh, man I need to remember to deactivate my-"

The red head went wide eyed, his arms were…cracked, his skin falling off like broken crystals, the spots where the skin fell were red and bleeding, the more fell as he shook, sweat fell over him like rain drops, he wanted to scream but his mouth dried, and his voice was lost.

The arms were an illusion, a dream-no a nightmare…one that needed to end.

* * *

**Location: 1****st**** Floor of the 1-A dorms.**

The ice-cold water ran through his hair and all over his face, his head was under the faucet washing away the sweat and pulling him away from the grips of trauma…at least for now.

The grip of his right hand remained on the handle for cold water, he was turning it on and off blasting his head over and over. The overhead light above the sink showed the dye in his hair washing off a little, it having been awhile since he reapplied it, the black clashing with his red near the end tips of his hair strands, the black coming to light more and more with every blast. This process had impaired his sense of hearing, as someone had come down during his washing.

He took his hand off the handle, stopping the water flow as he rubbed his face, his hands slowly going down his cheeks and stretching his skin. The young man reached over, grabbing a paper towel to get the remaining water fragments out of his hair, forming a red stain against the white.

The quiet of the evening was interrupted when the mystery person spoke.

"Thought I'd find you down here."

Ejiro twisted his body around in shock, getting in a battle stance, gripping the paper towel tighter as he balled his fist. His tension faded, the sight before him was none other than Mina Ashido, sporting a purple tank top, and black leopard print shorts, her expression was one of sadness and worry as their eyes met each other. Kirishima's wasn't any better, but he soon put on a brave face, and forced a smile that would make anyone hurt with a single glance.

"Well I do live here now Ashido," he fake chuckled.

She knew something was wrong but confronting him about it right away was a bad move, she made her way over to the kitchen counter across from the sink, and took a seat on the end that was facing her direction, right now was the time to make him feel at ease.

"Really? After all this time and you still stay so formal with 'Ashido'," she smiled back.

"I start calling you that and you tease me about it," he took his own seat at the counter, directly across from her as he still wiped away at his hair.

"I think I get more material out of your faulty hair dye," she pointed at the paper towel with the red stain on it.

"Well crap, thought it had been awhile since I took care of that."

"You got more right?"

"Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow morning, Aizawa is letting us take a day after the…operation," he frowned, causing Mina to quickly shift the mood back.

"Well good, I need my horn buddy back in tip top shape," she giggled as she twirled her fingers through her horns.

"Horn buddy," he chuckled again.

"Oh what you want me to call you dumb hair like your explosion boy?"

"No thanks, I'm good," his remark made her laugh, her smile was honestly a sight that made the darkest of days bright to him, he never spoke aloud about it because she would pick up on it in seconds, forcing the rather blunt young man to be subtle for once. It failed this time, a brief and genuine grin forced its way to the surface as well as a small crimson tinge on his cheeks. The pink skinned girl caught it, happy to see him step away from the gloom, it was cute and a suspicion she had for a little while.

"So what are you doing up," he asked.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep really. Nothing major, just practicing some new dance moves."

"But you said you'd find me here."

"Oh, yeah well, I knew you would always work out in your room, and would probably over do it," she lied, 'Smooth Mina, smooth like butter!'

"…"

'Maybe not that smooth,' she frowned, "Didn't buy it eh?"

"I may be a bit dumb…but not that dumb."

"Stop calling yourself dumb."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's wrong."

"How?"

"You were the only one who thought it was a good idea to go save Bakugo."

"Yeah, and almost got everyone expelled."

"It was worth it to save him."

"I guess…"

"Kirishima…"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong…I know you said you were getting there, but you look like a mess."

"And who wouldn't be?"

"Nobody, I didn't mean that way."

"Then what did you mean?"

"You look scared," words that cut him deep, he had focused so long on never being weak again, to stay strong so he wouldn't freeze, and now...he was scared, his eyes went down the bangs of his hair covering and shadowing them.

"…Ashido…"

"Just please," she reached her hand across the surface of the counter, taking his trembling hand into her own, caressing the top of it with her thumb, "Let me know what you all went through, if it's hurting you this much."

"…Not…in front of you."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't wanna look weak again, I can barely take looking at myself that way, so having someone who remembers me like that is too much."

"I will never think you are weak."

"You would if you saw me there…"

"Tell me about it, you'll be surprised when you're wrong," she gripped his hand a bit tighter, reaffirming her stance of being there for him, one that he did appreciate, he needed to tell somebody about it no matter how he looked, it was futile to try and fight her on this. So, with a heart full of reluctance he spoke.

"It started when we all raided the Hisaikai base…"

The tale left her speechless, in a way she felt selfish for even believing that her friends were remotely okay. Tears had rolled down her face, her hands covering her mouth, the only reason she didn't full breakdown was because at least Eri had made it out okay, but her friend was much worse for wear, giving a look that made him seem like he had age a thousand years, his eyes having bags under them, his mouth gaping.

"We're having his funeral in secret soon, Eri cannot know about it period…at least until she's old enough to hear it, so…"

"Y-yeah, *sniff* I'll keep it shut," she wiped the tears from her eyes, as she got up from her seat, walking over to his side, taking a seat next to him and giving him a tender hand on his shoulder, "But Kirishima you can't-"

"It wouldn't have mattered…if I did more," the pain in his voice coming emanating with every word.

"I know you wish you did more-"

"If I could've caught up instead of getting knocked out after that big guy beat me down."

"Kirishima stop."

"Fat would've been able to do something if I was a better shield."

"I said stop," she said aggressively, grabbing his free shoulder and twisting the revolving seat so that he can face her. However, his head still hung low.

"He wouldn't be in the ground."

"Kirishima."

"I'm weak and people got hurt."

"Look at me."

"I'm weak and someone's in the ground."

"Look at me."

"I'm weak and my friend's keep getting hurt."

"Damnit I said-"

"I know what you said," he uncharacteristically yelled, shocking his oldest friend as she placed her hands on his cheeks and forcibly raised his head to meet her gaze.

"Then!-…."

…

…

Silence befell her and the room, the very sight before her had removed her sense of frustration at his words of self-deprecation. His tears rolled down harder than she had ever seen, his jagged sharp teeth completely visible as they gritted and trembled while his mouth frowned, and streams of water left undried ran down to his chin colored red by the fading dye.

"Look…at…me," she her grip on his face loosened, the expression pained her, like a bullet to her soul, the pain he held in had all finally come to the surface, and it looked as bad as it was.

"Ashi-ashido…what is wrong with me?"

"Oh sweetie," she pulled him toward her, the fight to keep his distance had faded as his body gave into the pull that placed his head on her shoulder, his sobs becoming muffled as he buried his face into said shoulder, her arms wrapped around his torso gently, one then made its way up to his damp hair, "Nothing is wrong you."

"Then why do I feel like something is?"

"Because, you can't do everything, and you keep getting frustrated because you can't."

"A real hero can."

"No. They can't, all they can do is try."

"Then I'm a nobody."

"No, you are not, listen to me. You did what you NEEDED to do, you saved Fat Gum from that Rappa guy, you saved Bakugo with the others, and if you didn't things could've gotten so much worse for everyone, you helped save that poor little girl, so many are here right now, all because of one thing: you are not weak."

"I'm not…?"

"No, you are not, Fat Gum knows that, Amajiki knows that, the class knows that," she hesitated, her deeper feelings flowed out, she wasn't sure if this was the time to even speak about it, but…maybe he needed it, "And I know that, so maybe," closing her eyes, she nuzzled her head against his, and whispered "You should start believing what we all do."

"…You really believe that," he let out, his sobs stopping temporarily, as he raised up a little from her shoulder, a light blush took his cheeks, he wouldn't say it aloud, but her hair rubbing against him felt nice.

"I do."

"And what if…you get attacked…and I can't save you?"

"Then I will kick the crap out of them myself," she giggled.

"And what if you can't?"

"I'll be fine, as long as you are there," she rubs her hand through his messy hair playfully, "May die from shock if your dew stays like this before any villain could get me."

"Heheh *sniff* hehe, come on it's not that bad," he laughed, the most genuine one he's had in days, bringing the alien queen such joy that she couldn't describe.

"Oh yes, it is," looking at her red covered hand.

"You're just saying that to get your horn buddy back."

"Guess you caught me red handed," she lowered her hand to his line of sight.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"That was awful."

"No it wasn't I am a pun master."

"Someone needs to take that title from you ASAP before you harm innocent people."

"Oh please I'm not that bad."

"The last thing someone hears before disaster."

She raises him up, and proceeds rubs the dye covered hand against his cheek and smears it across to the other.

"Come on man," he chuckles, attempting to rub it off.

"Thought you'd like that RED RIOT hahaha," she countered his efforts by rubbing in the dye on his face with both hands.

"HAHAH STOP COME ON!"

"Nope, gonna do it till your skins 100% red!"

"Oh really now Pinkie?"

"You bet!"

"Then ya know what," he runs his hands slowly through his hair, covering his palms with the red hair dye, as a drop of sweat went down Ashido's face, "Hey I'm feeling a bit down again I think I need another hug."

"No you don't," she jumps from the seat.

"Nah think I do," he gave a teasing grin with his arms wide open.

"No no no no no no," she places a chair between them.

"Ya know I think Reddie sounds better than Pinkie don't you think?"

"Kirishima I swear, I'll melt your face off."

"Ah alright," he walks over to the sink, turning on the faucet and placing his hands inside, "Oh hey Mr. Aizawa!"

"Huh," she jumps, turning toward the elevator to see nothing, turning back quickly in fear flinching as Kirishima quickly smeared streaks of red from the top of her head down to her chin, "You. Did. Not," she laughed as she rubbed her face with her forearm.

"Oh yes I did, it's called payback."

Mina planned to get him back quickly, as soon as she opened her eye's though she was met with a clean wet rag extended to her by the young man, "Eh, it wasn't your color anyway."

Mina smirked taking the rag from his grip, walking up to him while cleaning the red stain as he washed his hands at the sink and his face with a paper towel.

The young man looked over after his face was clear and smiled, looking at the girl who sheltered his burden without a second thought, glad that she came down tonight. He couldn't stop his thoughts of her, how heroic she was during middle school, that cheery personality, those distinct cute eyes, and her endurable spirit, the one that made him fall for her years ago…

Maybe now…

He should say how he feels.

"Hey Ejiro."

"Hm," he snapped back to reality, finally noticing that she was looking at him to.

"You missed a spooot," she teased, pointing at his blush, the embarrassed red riot turned away to hide his face.

"A-ah thanks Mina."

"Glad to have been hearing you use my first name," this remark made him blush harder.

"W-well you and I have known each other awhile ya know, no need to be formal."

"Ah so you wanna get personal," she kept the catlike grin as she closed the space between them, her head only a couple inches from his.

"I uh well that's not untrue but uh."

"Goooo on."

"…"

"Kirishima?"

"…"

"H-hey, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, just having some…fun," she felt a warm tender grip enclose her hand, he turned toward her again revealing his now only slightly red face, an expression that looked like a mixture of embarrassment and seriousness.

"M-mina."

"Yeah," she spoke, looking surprised at his mood change.

"Thank you, for everything tonight," he said calmly, making her swoon a little.

"No problem," the tables had turned, for once in her life, Mina Ashido's cheeks were crimson, her feelings for the young man had began to actually overpower her, that and the warmth she felt that her friend was now okay, glad to see him back to form.

"A-also."

"What?"

"C-can I uh…*gulp*…look I got a question and, is it cool if I whisper it?"

"We are the only two people awake."

"Yeah I know but…it's kind of…it's weird but can I please?"

"Uh sure, fire away."

The black and red haired teen leaned over to her ear, whispering the question that he wanted to ask for a long time. He pulled away, nervous for her exact response, she didn't give one immediately a little shocked that he'd be so forward, raising her free hand to her chin stroking it.

"Y-ya know it's cool if you don't want to."

"Uh huh."

"It's just I've felt this way for a while."

"Mhm."

"You've always been an inspiration."

"Gotcha."

"And I think you are really cool."

"Right."

"So-" the girl cut him off, answering his question with a single action, kissing him square on the lips, the young man was surprised to say the least, but that didn't stop him from giving in as he leaned forward; turning off the faucet with his free hand before running his fingers through her other hand.

The moment ended after a few seconds, their lips parted as slowly as their eye lids opened, holding a blissful look at each other.

"So I'm guessing you feel the same," he asked awkwardly.

"Your first hint," she smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem, just one thing."

"Anything."

"If you ever feel as bad as you did like tonight again, just come to my door alright, I don't wanna lay in my bed ever again stupidly if you're feeling so awful," she asked seriously, to which he nods.

"I will, I promise," he replied as she hugged him once more, this time he wrapped his arms around her as well, and his previously heavy body felt lighter than air.

"Besides, I miss my bed," they shared a laugh, before backing up a little but still held the embrace.

"Not that I want to but, I should probably dye my hair and hit the hay."

"Good, black doesn't suit you as well anymore."

"You uh, wanna help me?"

"Glad to manly man," she took his hand, as they made their way to the elevator, stepping inside and hitting the button for the fourth floor.

Kissing once more, as the doors closed.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author: I honestly needed to write this, ive been through somethings these past few months and after screwing up a chapter of TodoMomo story i was losing faith in my abilities as a writer.**

**It honestly feels so good when i write emotional work like this, and I hope you all enjoyed writing this as much as I did.****I know this isn't a popular ship but ive always liked that deeper connection Kirishima and Mina have that was introduced in the Eri Rescue Arc, and o think it would be really cute if they end up together at the end of the series or before hand despite me liking the KiriBaku ship a little bit more but thats just me. **

**Im gonna try and get some more chapters done this month but you all know me and how this month becomes next month.**

**Im really happy to see how long you all stuck by me and hope you continue to do so, going forward i wanna try doing stories with characters i havent really focused on in prior tales.**

**Hope you all have a good one, see ya next time.**


End file.
